Poké OCs in the PC
by Toy Freddy Fazbear
Summary: I'm a Pokemon -specifically a Pikachu named Pika- and right now I'm lonely I need help please. Maker: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! *Ahem* The PC world is falling apart and we need YOU. (Will change cover image)
1. First day

**Hi, I'm the first Pokémon in this PC (in this story) I want you to send in Pokémon like this (To be honest I don't know if that counts as OC)**

**Pokemon: Pikachu**

**Name: Pika**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves (limit 4): Thunderbolt, Electroball, Quick Attack, Double Team.**

**Personality: He goes all over the place and ****sometimes he goes like 'rage ENGAGE' mode over things that make normal people just a little ticked, others he couldn't give to s*** over big losses etc. ect.**

**Random things: nothing really**

**So on to the story- oh and it's my first-person perspective**

_Where... Am I? _i thought "Wow" I said out loud, I was looking at a Pikachu-paridice: big mountains, bigER forests, battery sockets -WITH batterys- to drain of electricity, AND every tree in the forest -EVERY TREE- had apples on em.

I walked around for a bit and found a little training ground for I guess any Pokemon around to train their attacks on when I walked around for a bit longer and I saw the best tasting Pokémon food ever. I was staring to wonder why I was the only one there but then I came to one conclusion: Who Cares? Anyway I went looking around for other things to do but found nothing man I wonder...

**Yeah writer of the story here now. How did he get in here anyway? Mmhmm so along with Pokemon OCs (which I don't even think count as OCs) I also need you to send in ideas for the story and it's not always gonna be in Pika's point of view see ya.**


	2. A New Arrival

**Hi, um... it's the writer again and I'm addin' another OC. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Now go, shoo.**

I was just training and then bam a Glaceon runs into me so I try to make a friendly introduction by saying "Hi I'm Pika the Pikachu how 'bout you?"

And the Glaceon replied. "Oof uhhh sorry about that, hehe, anyway I'm Coco and, implied by my name i'm coco or to be more precise I'm random. I can see you're having fun in Box 1's-"

"Wait wait did you just say box 1?" I asked.

"Yeah I been the fourth wall alot so just go with it or just forget what I say k? Good! Anyway I'll be on my way." Coco stated.

"Wait! Don't go! I've been alone here for a while and I can't STAND being alone when I just met YOU. So, stay, please?" I told Coco.

"OK." She said.

"Yaaaaaay!" So I decided to make a deal with her: I show her around if she showed me all the boxes. Of course she said yes but she said she already knew box 1 so we got along to box 2 when all of a sudden...

*rumble rumble*

"Huh? What was THAT?" I asked, frightened.

"Oh nothing just a mini earthquake, they've been happening alot lately and cause no harm." Coco replied.

"I hope you're right." I said.

**Long huh? Compared to previous chapter. I got the idea somewhat from the author named Psychic Pokémon Lover and her stories.**


	3. 2 new arrivals

**Yo wuddu- I am never doing that again *Ahm* welcome to *chuggaaconroy impression* cheapter 3 2 new arrivals**

**Now go (JSYK it's in Coco's perspective)**

When we stepped or, to be completely honest WARPED to box 2 it was mor reminiscent of box 3, my ice zone

"Wow icey" Pika said

"This... This can't be?!" I responded

"But how? It's box 2 like you said!"

"No nonononono this I box 3 but how?"

All of a sudden we heard a voice

"Outta my wayyyyy!"

It was a Oshawot and a Swampert they ran right into us

"Hey you wana go!?" I said to the Oshawott

. "Maybe." He responded

"Oh IT'S ON NOW B****! Pika you're on my team"

"K I need a workout anyway," Pika replied "by the way, what are you two's names?"

"I'm Watt he's Tsunami and were gonna kick your butts!"

And then the battle started. Pika started off with a simple thunderbolt and IT'S SUPER AFFECTIVE on Tsunami and a 1-hit KO so he fainted I went for a ice shard and so was that on Watt.

"Now tell us what you're doing in box 3 a ice zone instead of box 2 a water zone and- wait Tsunami? I thought you were the ruler of box 2?" I said

Tsunami replyed. "Yes but it gets boring there so I decided to take a stroll but I found this guy who wanted to go to box 2 so I'm taking him there"

Pika then replied. "Well you won't find anything back that way we warped to box 1 to here so yeah."

**So how was the chapter good right see ya!**


	4. We're in Box 2!

**hi sorry I'm late for work** **PPoF**

Me, Coco, Watt and Tsunami were walking to box 2 warp point and when we warped we ended up in box... 2?!

"But HOW?! I was in box 1 when we went that way but it's box 2!?" I said

"It's-but-how-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Coco said

"Meh" Watt responded

"What's impossible?" Tsunami asked Coco

"This is impossible. This was box 1 a minute ago!?"

**Short huh?**

**I'm on a time limit right now so yeah short**


	5. Shadow the Mistirious Eevee of box 13

**Hey. I know chapter 4 was short but- A. I'm was on a short time limit and B. I was really tired- so no hate PLEASE! Also Pika's point of view**

"What?" Tsunami said

"Yeah that's right! This was box 1 a second ago" Coco responded. "In FACT I-"

I was about to cut her off at that exact point when something else cut her off a eevee with a blue tip on the right ear and she called me pro for recognizing pe-er Pokémon and that was a exact quote.

"Hi I'm Shadow" Shadow said.

"Wait a minute? SHADOW!?" Coco said. "You're SUPPOSED to be protecting the shadow box in box 13!" Coco angrily said.

"Relax it crumbled into big flats of dust along with boxes 14 and 15-Poor Feniken- so I left." Shadow responded


	6. The heck?

**Hello there I haven't updated in a while so I'll try to make this one longer. pika's point of veiw**

"So Coco, how's everything in the ice zone going?" Said Shadow. "You know, because my zone got crumpled to BITS!"

"Pretty good other than it's out of WACK! Here is the order we went in boxes: box one to box 3 than back to box...2? Coco said. Still weird as she is since box 1. Suddenly box 2 began breaking into bits.

"Every body RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" I shouted and we ran into, you guessed it, box 4!

"Uh-but-we-what?" I said more confused than ever

"Oh COME ON!" Coco screamed

**chapter end**


	7. Chapter 7: New Introductions Everywhere!

**Hi! I'm sorry, but your author is on writer's block so I, the 'temporary author' am writing this story. So, anyway, back where we left off!**

**Coco's POV**

Me and the crazy Pokémon who think _I'm _the one who's crazy are currently in box 4, when suddenly...

_Wild Missingno. appeared!_

I screamed, doing what I really like doing, "AAAH! HOW DID THIS MONSTER GET INTO THIS STORYY!?"

Tsunami just asked, "What?"

Pika, my first companion, said, "RAGE MODE ENGAGE! GLITCH POKÉMON SIGHTED!"

"You know... Oh, no you don't. 'Cause you don't have my awesome Fourth Wall breaking skills!" I randomly randomed.

"Hi, Sadie!" I said to my old friend.

Sadie made a bunch of static noises and let out a Glaceon's game cry.

"Wow! You mimicked my video game cry perfectly!" I exclaimed, randomly breaking the random Fourth Wall. "Anyway, what are you doing in the PC?"

Sadie created an image of an explosion, and a vortex with lots of Pokémon being sucked into it.

I jumped. "The Fiery Vortex?" I asked, scared for the Pokémon who were previously out of the PC.

Then, Sadie created an image of some kind of bird and the bird-thing nodded.

"So that vortex made all those Pokémon transport to the PC... Odd, but so am I!" I randomly randomed again.

Then, a small fire-fox thing who I knew well barged into our conversation circle. "HIYA COCO, I MADE IT!"

I jumped in surprise. "Fenniken? Shadow told me you were dead! Shadow told me that Box 13, 14 and 15 all crumbled to bits! How did you make it?"

Fenniken replied, "I don't know. All I know is that one minute I was asleep, next minute I was awake, seeing the destroyed remains of Box 15. I then found a warp pad and it took me to you. Anyway, I'm not evil anymore and don't want to take over the world anymore."

"That is amazing!" I said. "Wanna adventure with us?"

Fenniken answered, "Meh, maybe later. I wanna explore some more. So... See 'ya later, A.K.A. in maybe chapter 12?"

I randomly screamed, "YOU HAVE FOURTH WALL BREAKING POWERS TOO?!"

Then, I calmed down a bit. "Chapter 12 it is, then. See you then!"

Then, Fenniken left.

-(++++)-

So, the group of Pokémon were off near a warp pad which was near one of the four Leafy Leaf trees on the borders of Box 4.

"Everyone, step on. Or float on." I gestured to Sadie.

"Okay." Watt calmly did as told to him, then the others got on.

I screamed, "TO BOX 7!" I yelled while randomly randoming.

-(++++)-

I found all of us in a new Box, Box 8.

"Wow! Box 8! This is amazing!" I mouthed, my sight clouded by a thick layer of fog. Soon, everyone woke up.

Pika asked, "Where are we?"

I answered quickly, "Box 8."

"Woah..." Tsunami said, amazed by the wetness.

Then, I felt a shadow looming over us... with some friends.

Then, the first shadowy creature jumped onto our group, and screamed, "GENGAAAR!"

I heard the other two shadow creatures giggling, and got up to see my attacker.

I heard Shadow say to the Gengar, "Nice job, prank pro. What's your name?"

I also saw the Gengar say to Shadow, "My name's Ceshire. What's yours?"

Shadow replied, "I'm Shadow. Are you okay if I call you 'pro' a lot?"

I then walked up to the tree where the other two were hiding. I saw one of them leaping from tree to tree, going crazy._ 'He's just like me!' _I thought.

"Come down here!" I yelled to the shadowy creatures. They immediately jumped down.

"Thank you." I said, waving my icy tail. "What are your names?"

The purplish one said, "I'm Alex, the Aipom. And this," he pointed to the other one, "is Key."

The Kirlia named Key nodded. "I see you met Ceshire." She pointed to the Gengar. "Nice to meet you."

I whispered, breaking the Fourth Wall, "We have never had this many introductions in one chapter before..."

**So... That is it for this chapter! So now, I need to tell you... I will also be writing chapter 12 for you! Anyway, co-author, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Glitch and more intro's

**Ok so that chapter was weird but I have to work with this. Now presenting chapter 8. Oh BTW pika pov**

So a Bug and dark box, box 8. This should be interesting. Now we have a total of however many teammates:

Me, a Pikachu

A, whatever a fourth wall is, breaking Glacion

A, eevee... nuff said

A swampert named Tsunami

A oshowatt named watt

A gengar named chechire that likes screaming GENGARRRRRRRR alot

A apoim named Alex

And a kirliea named key.

And a Missingno named Sadie

Just a recap.


	9. Strange Poisoning and Sleeplessness

**Heya, there! It's me, the co-author again, but you can just call me by my pen name, which is The Pokémon Warrior, or you can call me that shortened, like TPW, or PokéWarrior, or ThePokéWarrior or ThePoké or something like that. Anyway, this chapter isn't about discussing my name! Also, neither Toy Freddy Fazbear, nor I own Pokémon or Batman. Why Batman, you ask? Well, you'll see! To the chapter! By the way, this is in Coco's POV.**

I stood there in the marshy forest, and saw a pink bug creeping toward me. I shouted, "Pika, look!" as I pounced on the large spider. My paw hit the point of the horn, and I fell unconscious.

**=(+-...Later...-+)=**

I woke up hearing voices. "Is she up?" That was Key.

"I think so..." I heard Pika and Watt comforting her. Then, I heard something fall to the ground.

"Key? Key?! Wake up!" I heard Key's best friend, Alex, shout.

Out of my slowly opening eyes, I saw a Batarang on a tree stump, and heard a bit of singing.

I heard the Batman tune, sung by Key. "... Batman!" I saw her pick up the Batarang and throw it all over the place.

I got up, joining the action. I spun around with the tired Kirlia, and swung around trees. I sang.

"... Batman!" We shouted. Then, we fell into the swamp and sank as we slept.

Little did Key and I know, everyone was watching, wide-eyed. I heard Shadow shout, "Cool, pro!" as I drifted into sleep.

**=(+-...The Next Day...-+)=**

I woke in the deep swamp to two things. First, the unbearable pain in my chest and head. Second, Key bumping into me on the marshy shore.

"Ugh..." I groaned loud enough to at least get Pika up. "I'm poisoned..." I groaned. I saw him walk off to find berries, and he quickly returned, pink berries in his paw. I ate them up.

I felt better then, so I asked. "Hey, Pika, can you go Thunderbolt the Ariados that poisoned me?"

"Sure." He said as he walked off the go shock the spider Pokémon, leaving me alone.

**You like the chapter? Tell me if you want me to come write more chapters for you! Anyway, The Pokémon Warrior is leaving now!**


	10. Chapter 10: a Wild CHARIZARD Appears!

**Hello it's me again :3 no not the co-author, it's me, the one true author. Anyways I've been gone for a long time right? you must have thought I was DEAD, right? Well nope! I've been forgetting this thing forever! but now it's back. Pika's point of view.**

Coco asked me to go thunderbolt the Ariados that poisoned her, so that's exactly what I did. On the way, I met a Charizard,

"Uhh..." I said, However this was the worst mistake of my entire life, since this Charizard knew the attacks: Flamethrower, Air Slash, Fire Blast, and Focus Blast, and I just startled her, and rule #1 about Charizards, is that you never startle them, cause they WILL kill you.

the Charizard used Fire Blast.

As she roared, I could tell that she was going for the most powerful fire type attack, Fire Blast, I needed to counter, but I didn't want to harm the Charizard, cause 1. she could be a powerful teammate, and 2. That would just piss it off, so I just used Double Team, then followed up with a Quick Attack to hide behind a tree.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" She sounded angry, so I came out and dropped the Double Team.

"What do you want?" She seemed to have calmed down.

"Uhh, sorry. I was just out here because my friend was poisoned, and she told me to go Thunderbolt the Ariados that poisoned her-"

"You mean _that_ Ariados?" She pointed to an Ariados that was over an open fire, and on a spit,

"HOLY CRAP! YOU _ATE _HIM?!"

"Well, Pokemon gotta eat."

"I KNOW BUT, ARCEUS, I'D AT LEAST THINK THAT YOU'D EAT SOME BERRIES!"

"Well, to me, berries taste bland, disgusting, and have no taste."

"Oh," I said, "Well do you want to join our team?"

"Depends," She said, "What are you trying to do?"

"Well," I said, "You notice how, when you go to the next area, it goes one more over, by the way, we call the areas, 'boxes', anyway, but when you try to go back, it's not the same box?"

"Yeah, that does seem to be happening a lot. Sometimes I wake up and I'm in a new 'box'"

"Well, were here to make this thing STOP doing this, whatever it is"

"Okay sure, i'm in, but..."

"But what?"

"What is your team's name?

"Oh. We... Never thought about that."

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'll join your anonymous team."

"Great!"

**Well how about it? Was this a good chapter? How about that new member? any OCs for me to add? LOOK I KNOW IVE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME! JUST PLEASE! GIVE ME SOME ATTENTION!**


End file.
